1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an expansion module and a personal digital assistant equipped therewith; in particular, a personal digital assistant, combined with an expansion module, with a pleasing appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity and use of Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) has increased in recent years. A PDA is a lightweight, compact productivity and communications tool that can typically be held in one hand, leaving the other hand free to input data with a pen type stylus or a reduced size keyboard. A PDA provides computing and information storage and retrieval capabilities for personal or business use. Typical uses include schedule and address book storage and retrieval, as well as note-taking functions. In addition, many PDAs are capable of running a variety of application software packages (e.g., calculators, text and/or image editors, etc.).
As shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b respectively, PDAs can be divided into two groups, All-In-One PDA 10, and expandable PDA 20.
The advantage of the PDA 10 is that its volume can be miniaturized to a particular specification. However, since the specification of the PDA is pre-determined, its function can only be expanded via a built-in CF (compact flash) slot or SD (secure digital) slot 11. By inserting a CF card or a SD card into the CF slot or the SD slot 11, the function of the PDA 10 can be expanded. As a result, the PDA 10 can add only one function via the CF slot or the SD slot 11, and its expandability is limited.
The advantage of the PDA 20 is that its expandability is better than that of the PDA 10. The PDA 20 can expand its function via a cover pack 22. When the PDA 20 is combined with different cover packs 22, its expanded function is also different. However, when the cover pack 22 is combined with the PDA 20, it surrounds a body 21 of the PDA 20. Thus, the whole volume of the PDA 20 becomes too large, affecting portability.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned personal digital assistant, the invention provides a personal digital assistant combined with an expansion module, with a pleasing appearance.
Accordingly, the invention provides an expansion module and a personal digital assistant equipped therewith. The base unit includes a guide slot and a fixing hole. The expansion module, disposed on the base unit in a detachable manner, includes an engaging member located in the guide slot and a positioning assembly combined with the hole. The expansion module preferably covers the base unit as a cover pack for the base unit.
In a preferred embodiment, the base unit includes a first connector, and the expansion module includes a second connector connected to the first connector so as to transmit signals between the base unit and the expansion module.
Furthermore, the second connector is a golden finger.
In another preferred embodiment, the expansion module includes a first surface facing the base unit and a second surface opposite the first surface, and the positioning assembly comprises a swaying member. The swaying member, disposed in the expansion module in a swayable manner, includes a first end and a second end. The first end protrudes from the first surface to be inserted into the hole to fix the expansion module on the base unit, and the second end protrudes from the second surface.
Furthermore, the positioning assembly further comprises an elastic member. The elastic member is disposed in the expansion module in a manner such that the elastic member abuts the swaying member to restrain the swaying member within a predetermined range.
It is understood that the elastic member may be a spring.
In another preferred embodiment, the engaging member is a hook.
In another preferred embodiment, the guide slot and the hole are formed on a surface, facing the expansion module, of the base unit.
The invention also provides an expansion module. The expansion module is used for a personal digital assistant defining a guide slot and a hole, and comprises a body, an engaging member, and a positioning assembly. The body is disposed on the personal digital assistant in a detachable manner. The engaging member is disposed on the body and located in the guide slot. The positioning assembly is disposed in the body in a swayable manner to combine with the hole.